


Olathe's End

by GeneticDeity



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Other, POV Original Character, The Rando Army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneticDeity/pseuds/GeneticDeity
Summary: Olathe is a dangerous place, with what happened after the flash. Turning a wonderful world into a wasteland, where women dont exist and the men are violent. Martin Highway is a survivor of all these dangers and tries to make way through this new age, let us see where it takes him.





	1. Old world Recollection

So Olathe, nice old place ain't it? Lived here for most of my life and had a decent time too, atleast since "it" happened.

Ever since the great incident happened, when the flash came along. Our world has gone through some pretty interesting changes, with our very civilisation collapsing into a rag tag bunch of idiots trying to make their way in this new age. The wildlife died and dwindled off, or atleast has been pushed into much deeper parts of our world, the crevices and knicks of it where the flash couldn't reach them. Cant really see much game these days except some deer or small animals that crawl up from their hiding places.

The ground dried up, and the grass and trees died and decayed, and the water became contaminated and dirty. You'd be lucky to find a functioning pump that can give you clean water, though not much people are lucky nowadays. Not to mention the fucking weather we get nowadays. With clouds fucking appearing in random formations or looking like the whole worlds bent. I'm pretty sure that clouds dont bend that way, sure as hell none of my friends are saying that shits normal. Fuck, the day and night cycle has gone to shit, can't even get a good nights sleep with the sun blaring into your face 24 hours a day. How the hell can a fucking flash mess with the sun and moon?

Of course, there comes the biggest kicker. The women, it always comes down to the women. When the flash came and blinded us, for no apparent fucking reason it took all the women with it once it gone away. No one could exactly answer why, and those that did could only be waved off as crockpot theories. So yea, just us men now in this broken world. Us horny, depressed, sad old men who are going to die and then humanity is no more. All of us fucked over from some random piece of shit flash. 

You know what? I miss my fucking mom and my sister. Could only hope that it wasn't painful when they were taken away, it's the least they deserved. Fuck the flash, fuck this world, fuck everything.

Hmmm, after all that business with the flash went off. It was a great, crazy couple of years with the entire human race going ape crazy with what just happened. Governments collapsed, countries burnt, and chaos took place everywhere, people went mad and started fighting others and shit. My dad fucking died in those early years defending me from some of our asshole neighbor's who took advantage of the entire situation, Killing off the others and stealing their belongings. Bashed my dads brains and went off without a second thought looting our house, those bastards probably were salivating with the idea of the apocalypse itself.

Those piece of shits eventually had it coming when I bashed their heads in a few years later, even had a bit of help with it, turns out they pissed off a lot of people during all that time. Eventually things settled down a bit, and it got a bit peaceful. Well, as peaceful things could get in the post-apocalyptic world. Cant really imagine we gonna get any real peace now that our world is fucked, but we gotta take what we can get.

People marked down territories all over the place, where to go and not to go, gangs were formed to keep the peace in their respective places, and also hassle other people cause that's what gangs do. Bars and shops opened all over Olathe, traders started to appear and trade lines were made. Looks like hard work with those gigantic wardrobes those guys wear behind their backs. Also for some reason we started using porno mags as currency. A bit wierd for me, but I guess I'm underestimating the hornyness of the last living men of the world here. Cant really complain about that, got some nice editions of jugs and mugs here. Good "reading" material and when i get bored, I could sell it for some nice beers and jerky later.

So now in my current situation, I'm living in a dank cave, and not the cool kind of dank, got enough currency to buy shit and enough supplies to last a week or two. Have a decent bat to defend myself with but i dont really trust my capabilities all that much with all the tough weirdos and bandits popping up here and there around the wastes. Dont really know what's in store for me here, Olathe might as well be in its last living moments and its legs are ready to give out almost any time. But I can try to make due, perhaps something might change for the better. In a dying world, cant really lose too much by holding some hope.

Besides, I hear some "army" is gaining traction around these parts. Hundreds of people joining it, with some guy called Rando in charge of it. That guy is rumoured to be a real fucking beast around these parts and has the power to prove it. Think that's where I'll head off next, where else to be safe then a disciplined army with a big badass leader in the reigns?

Martin Highway here signing off.


	2. Rando Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Highway makes his way to the heart of the Rando Army, noticing their touch upon Olathe and their strength. He Hope's they will accept him.

So uh, the Rando army. I gotta say, the rumors were not exaggerating when they mentioned how fucking tough they were. 

Looks like during the week long trip it took for me to get to rando land, they were establishing their influence all over western Olathe. Rando checkpoints here and there, Rando patrols guarding diesel generators and cave checkpoints. My trip was significantly safer than before with these guys keeping the bandits and gangs in their place, perhaps with the Rando army taking over, Olathe could be somewhat safe and civil. Though some of the Rando goons had me pay some sort of "passing fee" to go through one of their checkpoints or else, which sucked a bit.

Anyway, as I exited the Hernandez transport. I could see that the Rando Army is much more fucking impressive than I thought. Hundreds of tents and ram-shackled huts everywhere with fully equipped soldiers moving about, goods and crates littering the place which were probably full of mags and jerky, and fucking barbed wire lining the place.

Heck, they were not freaking kidding with this whole army stuff, they even have a whole fucking platoon of cars and trucks to go around with. I can definitely tell that it was the right choice to come out here, with the strength these guys have, I'll totally be safe. Not to mention the support these Rando guys get, either people are way too scared or hesitant to fight them or they want to join them themselves. No one wants to have any beef with them, and that suits me just fine. 

So I arrived at their head place, a massive headquarters complex which is way more better and protected than anyone has out there. Even more guards and soldiers walking around and I can definitely see some diesel generators here and there, man these guys are loaded, if I made a wrong move these guys could drown me in firebombs in seconds. Luckily for me I have no intention of doing anything like that and I head on, fortunately these guys do have a recruitment office here with like ten people waiting in line already. It wasn't really a long wait as the guys went in and came out just as quickly, possibly heading off to an armory or something to get the signature Rando gear. 

As I headed in, I could see two guys sitting inside. One was wearing some sort of golden skull mask with a red and black biker vest and the other with some sort of tribal mask with as well a red and black tribal hood. I didn't know what to do for a moment, they just started at me behind their creepy masks, but then the skullface guy spoke,

"Allright newbie, sit down and listen up. We gonna ask you a couple of questions and you better answer them good and if we dont like what we hear then I'll kick you off Rando Land myself! Copy that?"

I dumbly nodded and sat down, man these guys were pretty intimidating, and fucking hell that voice was deep, did this guy smoke a hundred cigs a day or what? Soon enough, the tribal guy spoke after him.

"We merely wish to identify your capabilities, past, and intentions within the Rando Army. You must understand we only wish the best for this army, after all it wouldn't be beneficial to disgrace Rando himself with sub par recruits."

I could understand that I guess, though these guys are definitely giving off a good cop bad cop vibe. So I prepared my answers and hoped for the best, The skull guy began.

"You from any past gangs?"

'Nope, never was part of any.'

"What's your beef with the Rando Army?"

'Looking for protection and safety, I'm willing to do any work you guys give me.'

"You any good with a weapon?"

'I got a good arm, I could definitely smash some guys face in.'

"You ever took Joy? Or dealt it?"

'Joy? Never heard of it.'

"Its a new drug that's quickly growing around these parts, makes you really strong, and tough to kill. We need to know if you take the stuff or you deal with it"

The tribal guy elaborated further.

"This drug is highly addictive as well and we do not wish to inflict such weakness despite its strengths to our brethren. Not to mention having a large populace addicted to Joy would make us a target of the Joy Boys, they would prey on us and take advantage of this weakness."

'I dont really take drugs, no need to worry about me with that kind of stuff. You can even check my belongings if you dont believe me."

Skullface and tribal guy stared at each other and whispered a bit before looking at me again. Then skullface spoke again.

"Well I guess you pass the basics, we'll let you in. But listen up newbie, you better pull up your weight around here allright? This is the Rando Army, not the Pissy Weakass Army."

The tribal guy then passes some kind of thing over the ground, it looks to be some kind of miniature red skull. Guess it's some kind of badge or trinket or whatever.

"Yes congratulations, we do wish you the best here. You will be given an assignment later on to accomplish, but first please make way to the armory. You will be given standard Rando gear and some Rando rations for your troubles, please have a nice day."

'Uh hey, I just wanted to ask before I head off, when do I get to meet Rando?'

I admit, I was genuinely curious. This guy's name is in like everything and I keep hearing rumours and legends about how badass he is. It wouldn't hurt to like say hi to him, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, skullface just laughed at me.

"HA, you want to meet Rando? Please, like a weakling like you would get to meet him. Rando only acknowledges the strong, and you are not that strong. Only the most highest members of the army like Clint Moss get to speak to him, now get out of here! You will receive your assignment in a couple of hours when we got something for ya!"

And that was that, after the whole questioning. I was sent my way to the armory and I got some sweet ass gear to show for it and now being a part of a kickass army. It was a bit surreal to be honest, from living in caves and the harsh wilds of Olathe to now being employed in a functioning army after the apocalypse, though it does feel good, feels great even.

Also, As I left the armory. I think i saw Rando, THE Rando himself just a bit further up the base, dressed in a all black cloak and a blood red skull. That's totally what the big guy himself would wear, man that guy looks so cool. Looks like he was chatting to some dude in full red and black armor.

Whatever, Now all that was left is waiting for the job they were going to give me, which should be a piece of cake. I can definitely see it now, a brighter future for me. With me in the Rando army, things are bound to be better. Yep, there is no way that anything can go wrong now, not in a million years. 

Its time for me to shine.

"Excuse me?"

Some guy just approached me with a paper in hand.

"You are Martin Highway right?"

'Um yea, you got something for me?'

"You my friend, are being assigned to Garbage Island along with ten other members as a occupying garrison. All of you will be representing the Rando Army, and Rando himself has mentioned this decree. Ahem, 'be nice and respectful and dont cause trouble for the Island inhabitants.' So yea, go and stuff."

As he left, I could only think one thing.

Garbage Fucking Island, fucking hell. This is not what I signed up for.


End file.
